


Jealousy

by shiretotowntonation



Series: Queen-inspired fics [9]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiretotowntonation/pseuds/shiretotowntonation
Summary: Joe and Ben face repercussions for yesterday's actions, but not in the way they were expecting to.





	Jealousy

The day after their infamous motel stay, Joe and Ben scrambled to make it on time for breakfast and then continue their roadtrip. The boys hurriedly threw their stuff into their bags and headed out to the parking lot, only to find that everyone else in the group was running late for their meeting. Joe breathed out a sigh of relief, even if that meant he had to spend a few more awkward minutes with Ben. Rami and Lucy were the next ones to show up, and they looked just as sleepy as the two guys. Gwilym arrived the latest, amidst an ocean of apologies before shooting a knowing glance at Ben and Joe. The ginger sighed and quickly took everyone’s bags, placing them into the boot of the van one by one to avoid the tall one’s piercing gaze. 

 

_ He knows. He probably heard everything _ . - Joe couldn’t stop his thoughts bubbling up, suddenly feeling a tinge of heat creeping into his cheeks.

 

Rami and Lucy’s room might have been far enough from theirs, but Gwilym was right next door. Seeing the paper thin the walls in these rooms, and how loud they were last night, it certainly wasn’t rocket science to guess what they had been doing. While Joe was organising the luggage and trying to keep himself from visibly freaking out, most of the gang occupied their places in the vehicle. Gwilym decided to stay behind and help with the remaining bags, and there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Joe could swear Gwil was judging him, even without speaking to or looking at him. He huffed lightly when they were done packing, closing the boot.

 

“Guess we’re ready for take off.” - Joe finally peered up at his tall co-star, giving him an insincere grin.

 

“Good. Let’s go then!” - There wasn’t actually anything strange in the Welshman’s behaviour. He even smiled at Joe as he patted the redhead’s shoulder, slightly squeezing it. Then, before turning to get in the car, Gwilym leaned in to whisper into Joe’s ear. - “If you two are going to be this loud again tonight, just invite me over, will you?” 

 

Joe was flabbergasted at Gwil’s words. He blinked rapidly as he was trying to process what he had just heard, his face now red as a tomato. 

 

_ Wh-what? He’s joking, right? He  _ **_must_ ** _ be joking. God, this is too much… _ \- Joe had to take a few moments to calm himself before making his way to the driver’s seat and heading off towards their destination.

 

Ben instantly knew something was wrong, but since the others were around as well, he didn’t have a chance to talk to Joe about what had happened. Joe was fairly reticent throughout the entire trip, compared to his usually loud, cheerful and talkative self, and at this point, he didn’t even mind if someone noticed. Gwilym, again, didn’t act any differently than before, which frustrated Joe even more.

 

“What’s the matter, Joe? You barely said a word all day.” - The Englishman began his interrogation as soon as him and Joe set foot in their room for the night.

 

“Nothing, s’all good.” - The redhead shrugged, giving Ben a light smile.

 

“No, it’s not. I can tell, so please don’t brush it off. It was Gwil, wasn’t it? What did he say?” - Ben frowned as he put his bag down on the bed, stepping closer to Joe.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” - Joe tried to wave it off, but Ben was persistent.

 

“It does matter if he was a prick to you.” - The blond crossed his arms in front of his chest. Joe sighed and shook his head before replying.

 

“He wasn’t, okay? He just… said something weird I can’t wrap my head around, is all.”

 

“What did he say?” - Ben asked calmly now, his brows raised in curiosity.

 

“Invite me over next time!” - Joe flailed his hands around a little as he was trying to imitate the Welshman’s deep voice and accent, which made Ben howl.

 

“Oohoo, so us fucking is okay, but Gwil wanting a threesome is bamboozling to you?” - Joe rolled his eyes at Ben’s reaction.

 

“That’s  _ not _ what he was saying.” 

 

“Yes, that’s  _ exactly _ what he was saying.” - The blond nodded, chuckling softly at the ginger’s denial.

 

“What?!” - Joe exclaimed, his voice jumping pitch in shock as he turned to Ben, scowling.

 

“C’mon, seriously?” - Ben sighed, still grinning. - “It’s like, the implication flew right past you.”

 

“Can you blame me?” I’m not very experienced in this field, in case you didn’t notice.” - Joe complained, carelessly dropping himself onto the bed.

 

“Yeah, I mean, two guys at once is new to me, too…”

 

“Dammit Ben, you know that’s not what I meant.” 

 

“‘Course I do, just taking the piss.” - The blond grinned cheekily, making Joe roll his eyes in annoyance - “Anyway, what are we going to do about this…  _ situation _ ?”

 

“I don’t know.” - Joe sighed as he laid down on the bed, fiddling with his fingers while staring at the ceiling. - “I mean, yeah, I have fantasised about having sex with both of you…  _ separately _ … but this?” - He gestured towards Ben, then at the wall which was facing Gwilym’s room.

 

“We don’t  _ have _ to do this, if you don’t want to.” - Ben sat down on his bed as they talked, still looking at Joe.

 

“I know. And I want to… it’s all just, so many things happening in such a short time, y’know?” - Joe looked at Ben a bit worriedly. - “I didn’t even have time to process what happened between us yet, and now there’s this.” - He flung his arms up in the air once, before letting them drop on the bed.

 

“Yeah, understand.” - The Englishman nodded, giving the ginger a faint smile. 

 

“But I guess we’re up to a great time again tonight, huh?” - Joe shrugged and grinned, sitting upright. Ben laughed softly, nodding along.

 

“Positive.”

 

*****

 

Neither Joe nor Ben knew how this whole threesome fiasco would go down, so they were mostly improvising. Joe texted the Welshman, giving him the green light to come over if he wanted to. He just couldn’t do it in person, even though they were about to fuck, but common sense had long abandoned the American. Not too much later, there was a knock on the door, and Ben jumped up to open it. 

 

“Speak of the handsome Devil.” - The blond said as Gwil stood in front of him with a grin on his face and holding a few items. - “Is the area clear?”

 

“Why, thank you.” - Gwilym looked around before he continued - “Yes. They’re probably busy doing the same thing we’re about to do.” - Ben stood aside and let the tall man in, closing the door behind him. - “I come bearing gifts.” - The Welshman lifted his arms, revealing a pack of lubed condoms in one hand, and a glass of red wine in the other.

 

“No chocolate? Flowers?” - Ben furrowed his brows playfully before grinning.

 

“Maybe next time.” - Gwilym smirked, setting the items aside on the table.

 

“Bold of you to assume there will be a next time.” - The blond sneered in a joking manner.

 

“Bold of you to assume there won’t.” - Gwil rolled his eyes before spotting his other co-star. “Oh, hey Joe!” 

 

“Hey Gwil! Long time no see.” - The ginger waved from his bed as he sat up. - “Look at that, Ben. He’s already taking better care of me than you did.”

 

“Oh, shut up. You enjoyed being punished.” - Ben huffed, and Joe retorted immediately.

 

“So did you.” - The redhead had a smug grin on his face as he recalled the events of the previous night. Before the boys could go on about their bickering, Gwilym interrupted them.

 

“Speaking of which…” - He stepped forward, his eyes shifting between the other men. - “You two were  _ soooo _ loud yesterday, I could hardly sleep a wink. I believe that warrants form of punishment, don’t you think?”

 

“So, you’re just going to take on both of us?” - Ben scoffed, raising his brows and crossing his arms in front of his body. Gwilym smiled, walking up to the Englishman, keeping eye contact the whole time.

 

“Such an insolent boy, aren’t you? On your knees.” - With the last sentence, the Welshman’s countenance changed from soft to serious in just a matter of seconds. There was a strange flicker in his blue irises, too, and Ben was so taken aback by the sudden shift in tone, that he froze. Gwilym’s fingers found their way into Ben’s hair, latching onto the blond curls and pulling them just strongly enough for Ben to get the message. 

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” - Gwil pulled his cast mate even closer, almost growling into his ear. The Englishman nodded and did as he was told, kneeling and awaiting further instructions. Gwilym glanced at Joe, who was eagerly watching the interaction, his lips parted in a mixture of shock and awe.

 

“You too” - The taller one ordered and Joe scampered over, exchanging a glance with Ben before taking position. - “Good boy.” - Gwilym patted Joe’s head gently before lifting his chin to meet the ginger’s puppy eyes. - “Now, for the rules. You are not to touch yourselves unless I explicitly state so. Understood?” - The boys nodded in agreement. - “And, of course, if you’d rather not do something, let me know.” - Gwil turned his attention back to Joe - “Now, love, it’s your turn to make me hard.”

 

Joe blinked rapidly a few times before reaching out to unbuckle Gwilym’s belt and unzip his trousers, the redhead’s eyes fixed on the tall man in front of him all throughout. He pushed Gwil’s pants down to his thighs, letting them fall to the floor from there, before wrapping his hand around the Welshman’s cock, stroking him firmly. Joe’s actions elicited a sigh from Gwilym, whose fingers gently brushed through Joe’s auburn locks, while the other hand caressed Ben’s cheek. Ben nibbled on Gwil’s hand gently and rubbed his thigh as he watched Joe. As soon as Gwil was hard enough, the ginger took him into his mouth, sucking slowly. The tall one groaned at the feeling of Joe’s warm mouth on his skin, throwing his head back in pleasure. He didn’t let himself enjoy the sensations for too long, though.

 

“Enough.” - He commanded and Joe let him go with a soft pop, looking up at his co-star. - “Let Ben have a go as well.” - Gwilym peeked down at Joe, giving him a small smile, before turning his attention to the blond. - “Let’s see if he can be a good boy, too.” - Ben inched closer to the Welshman, a flash of mischief in his baby blue eyes as he glanced up at Gwilym, before taking him all at once. 

 

“F-fuck... “ - Gwil gritted his teeth, trying to steady himself by holding onto the two men’s heads at the sudden intensity of Ben’s actions. - “Solid start, love. See if you can take this...” - He pet the Englishman’s hair gently before giving him a few rough thrusts, making Ben gag slightly, and he had to grip onto Gwilym’s thighs for support. Ben relaxed his jaw, letting his tall cast mate fuck his mouth rather harshly, before Gwil eventually pulled away.

 

“See? It’s not that difficult to behave, pup.” - The Welshman said breathily, his usually husky and mellow voice was laced with darkness and lust - “Now go get naked and comfortable on the bed, both of you.

 

“Yes, sir!” - Ben and Joe sang in unison as they began removing their clothes piece by piece, Gwilym doing the same and fetching the condoms from the table. Joe mentally thanked Ben for having pulled the two single beds together earlier, so now there were plenty of space for all three of them. 

 

“How do you want us, sir?” - Joe enquired once they were all naked. 

 

“Ben, you lie on your back, legs as wide as possible.” - Gwilym asserted, shifting his gaze between his co-stars. - “Joe, you’re going to sit opposite, Ben’s head in your lap. - Ben and Joe got into position while Gwil fumbled with the condoms, putting one on and climbing onto the bed, settling himself between Ben’s legs as the blond wrapped them around his waist. The Welshman smirked, leaning in to steal a kiss from Joe before slowly pushing himself inside Ben. The blond inhaled sharply as Gwilym stretched him, reaching up to hold onto Joe’s arms as Gwil started rolling his hips slowly but steadily.

 

“Wank him off, Joe, but not too fast.” - The taller one groaned as he thrusted into Ben, placing his palms by the blond’s sides. Joe’s long, slender fingers curled around Ben’s cock and started jerking him off as slowly as possible, trying to ignore his own throbbing erection.The blond’s passionate moans filled the room as he slammed his hips against Gwilym’s, then arched into Joe’s touch, desperately holding on to whatever limb he could reach, the sensations almost overwhelming him. 

 

“Enjoying it, aren’t we?” - The Welshman groaned between harsh thrusts.

 

“Yes… s-sir… very much…” - Ben muttered, his words broken up by panting and moaning.

 

“You’re going to have to hold off for a bit longer, pup…”

 

“Please… I c-can’t…” - The Englishman pleaded, his voice higher than usual

 

“Say it.”

 

“Fuck, please… sir...”

 

“That’s my boy.” - Gwilym grinned, breathing heavily before looking up for a moment. - “Joe, you know what to do.” - The ginger nodded and tightened the grip on Ben’s cock, stroking him much faster now, making the blond squirm and cry out in delight. In a matter of seconds, Ben was pushed over the edge, his body tensing up as he came with a growl, his cum dripping down his stomach and Joe’s hand. Gwilym’s hips came to a halt, spanking Ben’s rear gently as he pulled out of him, discarding the used condom, and fetching two small towels for the guys to clean themselves up with. 

 

“You’re up next.” - Gwil nodded in Joe’s direction as he rolled a clean rubber on and walked back to the bed. - “Trade places with Ben.” - The tall man knelt on the furniture as the other guys got into position, with Joe spreading his legs now. The ginger let his feet rest on Gwilym’s shoulders on each side, briefly glimpsing at Ben before he felt warmth and pressure spreading across his lower region. Joe closed his eyes and the Welshman grabbed his ankles as he thrusted into Joe, the redhead gasping and writhing in pleasure as Ben began to stroke him. He rested one hand on Gwil’s arm and the other on Ben’s, pressing his head against the Englishman’s stomach, mumbling incoherently.

 

“What is it, sweetheart?” - Gwilym asked as he picked up his pace.

 

“Noth– oh, fuck...” - Joe couldn’t finish what he was going to say, as Gwil was hitting just the right spot.

 

“Such a good boy, with such a filthy mouth…” - The tallest one groaned, teasing his partner.

 

“S-sorry, sir.” - Joe’s breathless apology made the Welshman chuckle. 

 

“It’s alright. Let it out, love.”

 

Gwilym’s thrusts became even quicker, but remained deep enough to give the most pleasure to Joe, who was slowly coming undone under his and Ben’s touch. The ginger was swearing, whimpering and groaning as he clenched and unclenched around Gwil’s cock, driving him closer to his release as well. 

 

“F-fuck, I’m…” - The redhead’s entire body was shaking as his orgasm approached. 

 

“Cum for me, darling.” - Gwilym reassured him, keeping up his actions until he saw Joe smear his juices all over his upper body, nails digging into Ben’s arms. A few seconds later, the Welshman followed suit, riding out their climaxes before pulling out as he caught his breath. He patted Joe’s bum as well, to which the ginger gave him a thumbs up. 

 

“Wow… this was really somethin’ else.” - Joe remarked as he came down from his high. - “And not only because it was you who fucked me this time, not Ben.” - Ben and Gwil both chuckled.

 

“It certainly was.” - Gwilym agreed. 

 

“Yeah, definitely.” - Ben chimed in, shifting so that Joe could sit up. - “I’d say let’s all head for the shower, but we won’t fit.” 

 

“So, shower individually?” - Joe raised his brows.

 

“Then wine afterwards?” - Gwil added in the same curious tone.

 

“Sounds good to me.” - Ben grinned, nodding and gesturing towards the bathroom. - “If I may.”

 

“Sure.” - Joe responded, lying back on the bed again with a huff.

 

“Go ahead.” - Gwilym nodded, throwing out the used condom and grabbing one of the towels to clean himself up in the meantime.

 

This roadtrip was quickly becoming Joe’s all-time favourite one, and not only due to the great company he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of a series of fics which are inspired by/share the title of Queen songs.
> 
> Continuation of [ I Want It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408477)


End file.
